


Vanilla Cream Pie

by MistressVanya



Series: Day XXX [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alter Ego Conjurer GranDjeeta, BDSM, Belial is Gran and Djeeta's sex slave, Creampie, Discussion of Abortion, Dom Djeeta, Dom/sub Undertones, Fallen GranDjeeta, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Please Read The Tags First, Smut, Sub Belial, Sub Gran, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, a little violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressVanya/pseuds/MistressVanya
Summary: He’s their dog, their sex slave.A very pampered slave.And Belial is enjoying every second he spend with both of them.(Warning : This work contains triggering topics. Please read the tags first before reading it, thank you <3)





	Vanilla Cream Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again!
> 
> With a new work AND a new series. I'm sorry, I haven't even finished other series yet and here I am with another one. Okay, this series focuses around Belial as Alter Ego Conjurer Gran and Djeeta's sex slave. Let's call this a tribute for the new Alter Ego Conjurer skin for Gran and Djeeta. In this series, Gran and Djeeta are twin, Djeeta is about 15 minutes older than Gran. 
> 
> Before reading this, I have to warn you once again. This work, and this series in general will contain A LOT of triggering topics, forgive me. At the very least, there will be incest, minor violence, and rape. That's the very basic. There will be more in the next works. Gran and Djeeta here are evil, they're fallen and corrupted. Thus, morality means nothing for them as they adhere completely to their desire. Gran and Djeeta are adult too, don't worry. They're about 21 when they changed into their Alter Ego Conjurer state.
> 
> English is not my mother language so I deeply apologize for any spelling or grammatical error.
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Mistress Vanya

Belial has lost count of time.

How long has it been? He doesn’t know anymore what day it is, what time it is, or what month it is. He still knows whether it was day or night from their visit to him, but never the exact time. The twin didn’t exactly put a clock inside this room. And even if they did put a clock, Belial spends more time with a blindfold around his eyes than actually seeing what’s around him. Though with his sharp nose and hearing, Belial has learned how to differ the twin from their smell and their footsteps when they entered the room. It takes a while, but he eventually gets the hang of it.

Aside from footsteps and scents, Belial also knows whether they’ll come alone or together depends on their schedule. If it was in the morning, they’ll come together to bring a breakfast for him. As a primal, he doesn’t really need food to survive, but they insisted on feeding him. Gran the early bird would be the one who feed him while Djeeta the night owl would curl near him, trying to catch a quick nap. They’ll have a quick sex together before they left the room. In the afternoon, they’ll come together again to feed Belial his lunch and maybe another quickie with them. Usually involves hand jobs or blowjobs, nothing penetrative. In the evening they’ll come again to feed Belial his dinner, and maybe eating together if the twin weren’t in the mood to eat dinner with their crew.

After that, it’s full on sex until all of them are satisfied enough. The twin can end up sprawled together on the same bed, or they can choose to return back to their shared bedroom. That depends on their state that day. Either way, they’ll leave Belial so breathless and exhausted that he’ll immediately fell asleep until dawn, or until they woke him up.

Other than those three times, usually it’s only one of them that will visit him. Can be Gran or Djeeta, and their visit can be quite innocent (cuddling together) to full on sexual.

And the cycle continues like that, every day.

Belial can’t really remember when was the last time he saw the sun. Gran and Djeeta rarely bring him outside the room, unless they need him in their jobs. He might be their sex slave, but he’s still a primal. Even in their new Alter Ego state, they’re not as strong as him, maybe. Belial hasn’t seen the extent of their power yet. But if they still need him to fight, then there are still things that they can’t fight without him. They also take him outside the room if they felt like it’s time for Belial to bathe.

Still, even when he’s outside, the twin never takes off his collar and his gag/muzzle. His hands are always chained behind his back, and will only be taken off if he needed his hands to fight. The only part of his body that’s not restrained are his legs, since he still needs them to walk. Of course, his legs are only free outside the room. Inside, they’re chained as well.

He’s their slave, their possession, their  _dog_.

And he’s happy to be their slave.

Mind you, he’s  _happy_. The happiest he’s ever been since he was created.

Before, Belial was the one who’s always running around tending to Lucilius’ care. He’s awalys, always did everything alone, on his own. He served Lucifer and then Lucilius. Even when he’s not directly serving, he still dedicated himself for Lucilius’ sake. And all these times, he’s always working, never fully resting. Belial used to slept with one eye open, putting his guard on in case anyone decided to strike him. Sometimes he didn’t even sleep at all due to his overwhelming works (mostly from Lucilius).

Even after Lucilius was defeated, Belial still worked like hell. He has to keep and control his own power, and to be frank, that was exhausting as fuck. He almost never experience a good, undisturbed beauty sleep without having to worry about his own safety.

Let’s just say that Belial never actually realized how exhausted he was until now.

Here, inside this room, is everything that he ever (secretly wanted). A large, warm, and soft bed with chains and a sex swing hanging from the ceiling. Walls decorated with almost every sex toys he ever knew, including whips and paddles. Not to forget a thick and fluffy blanket that keeps him warm every night. The room can be called a sex dungeon, but it is well circulated and clean. The bedsheet is changed and washed regularly. If the room didn’t smell like sex, it smells like air fresheners.

Belial, despite being their sex slave, is also taken care of. He is fed regularly with delicious foods. He doesn’t even need to use his hands, as one of the twin would feed him directly. He is bathed and groomed. When he’s tired from their rigorous sex, they’ll massage and caress his body until he fell asleep comfortable and warm. They give him intense pleasure every day, something he really loves. They always take Belial’s well-being into their consideration. Always.  

Long story short, he is pampered by both Gran and Djeeta.

He’s their dog, their sex slave.

A very pampered slave.

And Belial is enjoying every second he spend with both of them.

\---OooOooO---

There is a soft whisper on his right ear that roused him from his nap after a quick sex with Gran this afternoon. Only Gran without Djeeta, as she’s busy helping Vane cook for the crews’ dinner. The younger twin also told him how Djeeta is not in the mood to do a quickie together with him. Figures. Djeeta prefers long, sensuous sex that involves lots of teasing and edging instead of a quick one. Unlike Gran.

But now, a quick sniff to the air (he’s still blindfolded) reveals that the two have come together to visit him. Another sniff to the air and his nose catches the delicious smell of dinner they brought for him. Is it dinner time already? He sure napped for quite some time. Belial can’t help it, he was tired. The twin left him exhausted in the morning. Even the usually sleepy Djeeta was so unusually energetic. They also left him hanging, not even giving him a single chance to orgasm. Even in his quickie before feels like Gran only using him as his cum dump instead of making the fallen angel came.

Not that Belial hated it. Nope.

He  _loved_ it so much. Being Gran’s cum dumpster and Djeeta’s living dildo is just… amazing. Belial doesn’t have words to describe how wonderful it is to be their sex slave.

“Morning, Sunshine.” Djeeta’s sweet tone greets him once he fully regained his consciousness. “Oh, wait, you can’t see the sunshine. Gran, why don’t you take his blindfold off? I’m going to let him see the ‘sun’.” The order slips so smoothly from Djeeta’s lips.

Between the three of them, Djeeta is the most dominant one. Gran is more dominant than him, but Djeeta dominates them both. She’s like natural born dominant, and a full sadist too. Maybe it’s because she’s older than Gran despite being twin. Or maybe Gran is just a born submissive. Gran did have a sadist side in him too, though not as bad as Djeeta’s. That girl, Belial swears, if she had a dick she’d probably fuck him raw until he either bleeds or pass out from pleasure. Not that she never did that before, with a strap.

Gran, as usual, obeys Djeeta’s order without any hesitation. The silky smooth blindfold falls from his face, and Belial blinks several times to adjust his eyes. He’s been blindfolded almost the entire day. Even at lunch the twin didn’t take off his blindfold. Once he feels like he’s not going to get hurt from merely opening his eyes, Belial lets his eye open slowly and stares at two pairs of blood red eyes like his own. They’re peering at him from both side of his head, a smirk spread across their lips. They’re still in their usual black outfits, albeit without any armors.

In this new appearance, Gran and Djeeta look more like twin rather than before. They share the same silver-white hair and bloody red eyes. Gone all those swetness and innocences they once have before, replaced with the evil and malicious look on their faces. They still retain some of their previous selves, albeit only a little. Still the same kindness, though now a bit twisted and lacking the sympathy and empathy they once had. They embraced all the sins in the world smoothly, doing everything, anything they want without thinking about the consequences.

“There he is, our cute dog.” Djeeta coos at him, caressing his left cheek with her hand, in which Belial leaned to it happily. Still the same warmth and softness.

“How do you feel now, Belial?” Gran asks, even though he knows Belial won’t answer due to the ball gag still secure in his mouth.

“Answer him, Belial. Be a good dog and answer Gran.” There is a sudden sharp pain and pleasure shooting from his chest, and Belial moans instead of answering Gran. Apparently Djeeta has taken off one of his nipple clamps, and now is pinching Belial’s abused nipple with her sharp nails.

 _‘I’m feeling good, Master, Mistress.’_ is his answer.

Belial tries to speak with the ball gag still on, but all that comes out is garbled speech, followed by a trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth. The fallen angel lets out a muffled groan of frustration at his inability to answer his Masters’ question. Still, it seems like the twin is quite satisfied with his answer, because they’re now smiling (more like smirking at him).

“Good dog,” Djeeta puts the nipple clamp back on, causing Belial to gasp sharply at the sudden mix of pleasure and numbness.

“We brought you dinner, Belial. You must be hungry, and you’re going to need more energy. After all, we’re going to be  _busy_  after this. Don’t you want some release? Djeeta here is in her heat right now. She wants to be fucked by your cock. Isn’t that right, Djeeta?” Gran turns to his twin who now is already climbing on the bed and settles beside Belial.

She purrs, caressing her lower belly, right where her womb rests. “Mhm, I want it sooo much. The heat is just… unbearable. And maybe, maybe if you’re being a good dog that fucks me real good, I’ll put on my strap and fuck you alongside Gran. How does that sound to you, Belial?”

Ah, now he understands why Djeeta has been very energetic even in the morning where she usually would prefer to just catch some more sleep instead of playing with him. She’s in her so-called heat, or in the biology term, ovulating. She just  _needs_  to be fucked  _hard_. Belial probably will still have to wear condom, since the twin don’t really want to risk unplanned pregnancy, but Djeeta in her heat is delicious enough for him.

Belial nods frantically, whining softly when he imagines Djeeta’s hot, wet, dripping hole clenching around his hard cock. Add Gran’s cock pounding his sensitive prostate while he fucks his twin until she screamed in ecstasy. Pure bliss. Belial feels like he wanted to just skip dinner and get to the action. Besides, he knows that the twin are already aroused as well. He could smell Gran’s musky scent and Djeeta’s sweet natural lubricant dripping from her hole.

“You like the idea, huh. Very well. But first thing first… dinner. You won’t have enough energy to take both of us without proper meal inside.” Gran points at the cart they bought inside.

He whines softly, begging them to just skip the dinner and let them have their way with him. Belial can’t handle it anymore. Oh, he loves edging, but he’s been edged for way  _too long_. He just wants to pleasure them, and let them pleasure him in return. Like a dog, Belial whines at them, just begging. Though his protests died when Djeeta slaps his aching erection with her open palm. He gasps through the gag, a bit surprised at the sudden strike. His cock twitches, asking to be touched again.

“Now, now, be nice. Don’t be a bad dog or you’ll get  _nothing_.” She reprimands him with a stern tone. “You’re a good dog, aren’t you, Belial?  _Our_ good, sweet dog.”

Belial nods, bowing his head a bit at his insolence towards his Masters. Of course. He shouldn’t do that. Gran and Djeeta have given him everything he needs, everything he ever wanted, and everything he ever dreamt of. It’d be rude to disobey them. He looks at them with a sad eyes, apologizing for his previous behavior.

“Good boy,” Gran smirks at him, caressing his cheek lovingly. “Don’t worry, we know just how much you  _want_  it.”

“We’ll keep our promise, Belial. You just need to wait for a moment.”

They usually take turn in feeding Belial his food since his own hands are bound by the chains. Belial can’t really remember when was the last time he actually used his own hands to eat. Gran and Djeeta always feed him with all the love they have. They never force him to eat something he doesn’t really like, and the way they feed him is just… so gentle. So full of love and affection. And when they feed him, they always give him their full attention, tending to his every need. They just  _know_  when Belial want some water between the feeding, or when Belial actually has had enough.

He’s treated with such love and affection, something he secretly want and  _need_.

Djeeta pushes the cart beside the bed, taking the tray and present Belial his dinner. Oh, the smell is just  _wonderful_ , Belial can feel himself starting to get hungry (despite him ‘claiming’ that he’s not hungry).

“Ta-da!” She looks real pleased with herself. “Cheese cream soup with bread, poached salmon, and vanilla cream pie for the dessert. And while Gran was busy fucking you, I actually  _helped_  Vane to cook for the  _entire_  crew of the Grandcypher.” Djeeta throws a mocking look at her younger twin, and Gran pouts.

“Hey! I can’t helped it!”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what you keep saying.”

“Djeeta you’re such a bully.” He’s still pouting even when he removes Belial’s ball gag from his mouth so the fallen angel could eat. Then he loosens Belial’s chain, not fully releasing him but giving him enough space to stretch his arms.

“You like it when I  _bully_  you, Gran. And I will. Trust me. I’ll make you  _cry_.” It seems like she’s not saying it as a joke, because Gran immediately blushes and shudders when she said that. Belial also knows how Gran loves it when Djeeta bullies him. Slapping his ass until he orgasms without being touched, or teases her younger twin until he cries, begging for more.

Who knows what kind of things Djeeta will do to Gran tonight to make him cry. Or maybe it is him who’s going to cry tonight.

Now that his ball gag is out of his mouth, Belial finally can speak and use his mouth properly again. His jaw is a bit sore from hanging open for too long, and there are streaks of saliva from around his mouth. Before he can wipe it off though, Djeeta beats him to it and already using her  _tongue_  to lick away the saliva.

“Oi, Singularity—“ a sharp glare from Djeeta. “— _Mistress_ , you’re going to make me  _wetter_ ,” He purrs at her, trying to rile her up more.

(Somehow they hate it when he calls them ‘Singularity’, saying that it’d be confusing if there are  _two_  Singularities.)

Djeeta scoffs, slipping her fingers inside Belial’s mouth to play with his walls. “Wetter is better. I like your cock wet and dripping. Makes it easy to pound me.” Belial hums happily, sucking on them and making them dripping wet.

Surprisingly, even though they call him their dog and he’s their sex slave, both Gran and Djeeta never complains when he acts like the usual. It’s kind of a silent rule for them. If they wanted Belial to shut up, they’ll put a gag on him and Belial will be the perfect slave/dog. When the gag is released, Belial is free to talk, and they won’t even get angry or punish him. Same things like his chained hands. If they removed or loosened the chains, that means they’re fine with him doing  _anything_  with his hands. They trust him to not harm them.

As if Belial wanted kill them even if he could. What’s the point in killing them? They’ve given him everything he wanted. To kill them and leave this perfection is just pointless.

She takes her fingers out, now coated with Belial’s hot saliva. Without any warning, she strokes Belial’s erection teasingly, making the fallen angel throws his head back and moans softly. It’s amazing how he manages to hold out this long. He’s impossibly  _hard_. The only thing that prevents him from coming immediately after Djeeta touched him is the cock ring on his cock’s base. He can’t orgasm, no matter how badly he want it.

“Djeetaaa…” Gran is pouting again when his twin takes all of Belial’s attention from him, while he’s stuck in preparing Belial’s dinner. “Djeeta you’re not fair. I want to touch him too!” He groans, jutting out his lower lip in a childish manner.

“Let’s say it’s your punishment for not helping me in the kitchen.”

“Awww, come on, Djeeta!”

Like usual, their bantering always puts a smile on his face.

“ _Master_ ,  _Mistress_ , the sooner you two feed me the sooner you’ll have me.” As if emphasizing his point, Belial runs his right hand down his flushed and sweaty torso, making it as erotic as possible. He doesn’t miss the way they gulp at this, confirming that he’s not the only one who wants to do it  _badly_. The scent of their arousal gets stronger, he’s almost get drunk from it. Belial doesn’t really have to see to know that Gran’s cock is twitching inside his pants, and Djeeta’s hole just spurts more of that sweet fluids he loves so much.

Belial is not the only one who’s holding back. They’re holding back their desires too. If they followed their lust, he is probably a moaning mess right now. All these times being their slave, he has learned how to read their body languages and deciphers what kind of activity they want. It’s not really necessary, since they could just order him and he’d obey, but where’s the  _fun_  in that? Besides, in their new state, they could change as easily as they flip their palms. Reading and knowing them are just part of his service as their sex slave.

With his gag removed and his chains loosened, there could be one possibility. They want him to actually be active in tonight’s activity and not just laying there taking it all. It makes sense. Djeeta, no matter how dominant she is, loves being manhandled if she’s in her heat. Tonight, he could do whatever he wants to his Masters. And he’ll make sure they enjoy it  _a lot_ , as a thank you for their pampering.

“…right.” Djeeta huffs, blowing out some strands of hair out of her face. Her hair is getting longer, and she wants to cut it off like before if Gran didn’t take so much pleasure in playing with her hair lately. “Gran, my dear twin brother, do you want the honor of feeding our lovely slave here? I’ve taken my share of feeding him for breakfast and lunch.”

There is a twinkle of excitement on Gran’s eyes, and he grins. “With pleasure, Djeeta!” Gran can’t really refuse Djeeta’s order, especially if she said that with her purring, dominant voice. Belial had seen Gran melts into a puddle just from Djeeta’s dominating him.

“Oh, but I dibs on feeding him  _cream pie_.”

“Djeeta you’re so cruel! I want to give him the  _cream pie_  too! Besides, he never  _creampied_  you! You always wears condom, Djeeta. I’ve  _creampied_  him several times, and he  _loves_  it when I did that.”

One of Djeeta’s eyebrow twitched at that. “Oh? Really, Gran? I can hear the challenge in that.” She crawls  _over_  Belial’s body on all four, crossing the distance between her and Gran. “You want to see me get creampied that much? You should’ve just told me, my dear.” Her hand rubs the tent in front of Gran’s crotch, making him shudder.

Here it goes, her super dominant side that usually will render Gran practically useless. Belial wants to laugh. Gran might act like that, but he’s still the submissive one for his twin. And Djeeta just  _knows_  where to push at her twin’s button so he’d just accept ‘like a good boy he is’ (he quotes that from Djeeta).

“Here’s the deal, baby brother.” She continues rubbing Gran’s crotch slowly, teasingly. It’s quite amusing for Belial to see Gran’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth slightly opened, moaning under his breath. “I feed him his dessert, and I’ll let you creampie me.  _After_  Belial did, of course. Don’t you want to see your cum dripping out of my hole? And if you continued being a good boy, I’ll even let you creampied my ass. Imagine that, sweetheart. My tight, warm ass around you slick cock. Trust me, you’ll like that.”

Damn it, she really knows how to rile them up. Belial can’t help but moaning softly at that image. His own cock twitches weakly under its restraint, spurting some pre-cum from its tip.

Gran’s cheek is now as red as Percival’s hair, and he nods frantically at that, hips bucking slightly to Djeeta’s palm. “….y-yes.” He mumbles softly.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you, Gran. Say it.  _Clearly_.” She squeezes Gran’s cock, harsh.

“Y-yes!” The younger twin gasps, shaking.

“Mmm, not good enough,” As if to rile him up even more, she darts her tongue out and licks her twin’s flushing cheek. “Juuust a little more… You know that, Gran. Come on. Say it.  _Beg_ me.”

“…p-please, Djeeta…” He looks desperate. “Oh, Djeeta,  _Mistress_ , please. Please…”

That’s good enough for Djeeta, as she pecks Gran’s cheek and returns back to her respective side. “Good boy, Gran. Now feed Belial. Our lovely slave here is hungry. We don’t want him to starve, do we?”

“Yes, Djeeta.” Obediently he dips the bread in the soup, then offers it to Belial, who takes it happily. It’s delicious, as expected from Vane’s cooking. Belial hums in appreciation, quickly chewing it so he can taste more. Ah, this is heaven. Being fed delicious food while he just relaxes on the bed. Sometimes he asks himself, which one of them is the real ‘slave’ here.

The fallen angel glances at the still flushing Gran, then to Djeeta, who’s smirking at the sight of Gran feeding Belial. This is one of those several things that change along with their new state. Before, Gran and Djeeta only loved each other platonically, as twins. They’re closer than other twins Belial ever seen before, probably because they practically grew together alone. Sure, they did share the same room and the same bed. But still, they never crossed the line of of siblings. He knows this perfectly well.

Then after their changes, they didn’t really care anymore. They crossed that line without thinking even further. For them now, ‘twin’ is just a word. Nothing can get between them, not even blood. It’s as if their changes bring out the deepest, rawest desire inside their hearts. Desires that were previously hidden under a pretenses called ‘morality’. Now that they had changed, gone all those moralities they had before.

(He knew that the first thing they did after undergoing the changes completely was jump at each other and taking each other’s’ virginity.)

Belial thinks that it’s beautiful. It’s beautiful to see someone get corrupted, then change so drastically from their previous selves. He has been wanting to corrupt them for quite some time, though he didn’t really expect them to actually get corrupted over the immense power they had after upgrading all of their Seraphic Weapons.

And now, they’re practically his, and he is theirs. It’s just  _perfect_.

He’s so deep in his thought that he doesn’t realize it when Gran finished feeding him the cream soup and now is going to feed him the poached salmon. He just opens his mouth, chews, and swallows automatically while thinking. It’s good like this, being pampered. Belial happily lets himself being fed by Gran, casually flashing him a wink every time the younger twin offers him the salmon.

“Oh, this is good.” Belial comments sincerely. Being a pretty decent cook himself, Belial knows when someone put a heart to their cooking. And this one is filled with, he dare says, love. “You helped Vane cook this, right Mistress?” With his chained hand Belial brushes some stray hairs behind her ear. “I  _love_ it. It’s delicious.”

Djeeta is practically beaming when she heard that, quickly changing from her previous dominant self to another ‘self’. They’re not wrong when they called this ‘Alter Ego Conjurer’. They could conjure any ego, any persona, any  _self_  that they wanted too. And it’s making them unpredictable, which is quite scary.

“See, Gran, this is  _why_  you should help preparing his food.”

“Fine, Djeeta. I get your message very  _clearly_.” He’s pouting so adorably. Belial gets it very clearly why Djeeta loves to tease and bully her twin brother.

They fall back to the comfortable silence, with Gran continuing his job to feed Belial and Djeeta busies herself with her nails. Belial painted and manicured those beautiful nails black a week ago. He’s quite proud of his works, for her nails look very pretty right now. It’s quite sharp too, sharp enough to make him bleed if she raked her nails down his skin.

She seems to realize his stares at him, because Djeeta winks playfully at him, flashing him her exposed thigh. Her strong, smooth thighs. Belial wouldn’t mind being choked by those thighs.

After several minutes of pure torture to their desires, Belial finally finished his main course. If they both realized it, he’s kind of rushing to finish his dinner, chewing and swallowing as fast as he could. Now all that’s left is the Vanilla cream pie, which is already on Djeeta’s hands. It’s not much, only a slice of pie, but the amount of cream is… too much in his opinion. If you wanted to enjoy the pie, of course. But judging from this situation, the cream pie is not going to be enjoyed… normally.  

Really, Djeeta? Does she really want it that badly to be creampied?

Gran places the empty dishes back on the cart, pushing it out of the room so anyone in charge of washing the dishes will be able to take them. Then he returns back, face still bright red. He crawls between Belial’s spread legs, licking his own lips in the process (after taking off his boots, of course. Djeeta would bitch if the sheet was dirty).

“Oh? What is this? I thought you’re going to let me finish my pie first.” Belial smirks, moving his right feet to rub Gran’s crotch. Gran is panting right now, like a dog in heat.

“We can’t hold it anymore, Belial.” He manages to speak between his panting, rubbing his crotch up and down, trying to get some more frictions to his aching erection. “…ahh, please…” Since he can’t fuck Belial’s hole (not yet), he chooses to hump Belial’s feet instead, and Belial is happy to just oblige. His entire body is theirs to use.

A soft chuckle escapes Djeeta’s lips. With the pie on her hand, she climbs over Belial’s abs and just sit there, admiring the view from above. She puts the plate on the bed, and lifts her dress so she could show Belial her already wet panties. Or sheer lacy thongs, to be specific.

“Like it?” Teasingly, she snaps the band of her panties. Belial gulps, mouth watering slightly.

“Yes, I like it, Mistress.” Belial wants to reach over and just pulls those panties off so he could just stuck his mouth there, but Djeeta slaps his hands away.

“If you couldn’t keep your hands, I might have to tighten those chains again.” She threatens him, before smiling wickedly and rubs Belial’s lower lips. “Be patient. Soon both you and Gran will get the chance to creampie me. Filling me until my womb is just full of cum.” Again, she rubs her lower belly, as if she’s hungry for cum.

Belial swears, if this is some kind of hentai doujins he used to read, Djeeta probably would have heart shaped pupils right now. Sadly, it’s not and Djeeta still has her normal pupils.

He feels his legs move, and peers over Djeeta’s shoulder to see Gran lifting his legs and spreading them wide. Gran gulps, staring intently at Belial’s plugged hole. The hole he fucked and plugged this afternoon. There should be some cum and lube left there, and he just put the plug there without cleaning it properly. Quickly he takes off his pants, letting his aching erection free from its confinement.

“…Djeeta,” The younger twin scoots closer to his sister until her back is pressed against his chest, mouthing along her exposed neck. “Mmm, Djeeta you smell so good… I can’t wait to see Belial pour his cum inside your, nh… your hungry womb…” Gran still hasn’t got his permission to fuck Belial yet, so for now he just rub his hard cock on Belial’s thighs, Belial’s balls, Belial’s own cock, anywhere he could reach.

Djeeta tilts her head, giving her twin brother some space. “I can’t wait for yours too, my sweet Gran. I bet it’d feel reaaaal nice to finally get cum inside… without any condoms to hold them off…” She starts grinding herself down on Belial’s abs, spreading her slick fluids everywhere.

“….b-but, Djeeta, ahh… W-what if you… you get pregnant?” Gran licks her left hear, biting it hard enough for Djeeta to wince in pleasure.

“Why, abort it of course.” She grins without any feeling of remorse or guilt in her tone. “I just don’t understand why I didn’t think about it earlier. If I had thought about it, no one would have to wear condom every time they fuck me.” That response makes Gran laughs too.

“Right, I didn’t think about it too, Djeeta. So from now on… no condoms?” A hard thrust from Gran’s hips makes the tip of his cock rubs Djeeta’s ass. She giggles at that and kisses Gran’s lips wetly.

“No condoms, baby boy. Feel free to creampie me.”

Ahh, they’re truly corrupted.

The twin Singularity is completely fallen right now. They’ve fallen deeper than the Crimson Horizon. The previous Gran and Djeeta  _loved_  kids and babies, and they’d never do anything to them. Now? Look how easily they talk about aborting a fetus. This is not the first time they killed a baby or a child, so Belial’s not that surprised. Once they even ripped out a baby out of its mother’s womb in front of his eyes. And oh, how delightful they laughs were that time.

Still, he can’t believe how it pleases him to see them this corrupt. To see them fall, and turn into these… beautiful monsters. Oh, they’re beautiful back there, but they’re even more beautiful with this corruption inside them. He had succeeded in his plan.

Belial is pulled from his musing by the sudden jolts of pleasure from his nipples. Djeeta is peering down at him, bloody red eyes glinting evilly, as if she was ready to devour him alive.

“You seem distracted, dear. Maybe it’s time to feed you the dessert.”

Gran puts his chin on Djeeta’s shoulder, whining softly as he nips her skin. “Hey, Djeeta… Please let me fuck him… I can’t hold it anymore…” Both of his hands move forward, kneading Djeeta’s breasts. “Please, Djeeta? I will play with your breasts too when you feed him… Just let me fuck him…”

Those hands slip inside Djeeta’s dress, undoing the buttons there, and pull it down a bit so he could expose Djeeta’s sheer lacy bra. It seems like the purpose of the bra is just to hold her breasts there, not covering them as Belial can clearly see her hardened nipples poking the materials. As if that’s not enough for him, Gran pulls Djeeta’s breasts out of their confinement, squeezing them until she shudders in delight.

(Belial swears her breasts are bigger now after she changed. Like, at least a cup bigger than before. Perhaps part of her growing to an adult too. She’s in her twenties, after all.)

“Ahh, yes Gran… Like that, baby boy.” She giggles, shaking her hips. “Since you ask so sweetly, of course. Go ahead and let yourself go. Just save your cum for me. That means, no orgasm. How about it?”

“Anything for you, Djeeta.”

“Good. Go ahead.”

“Love you, Djeeta.”

“Love you too, Gran.”

Then Belial feels both of their attention back on him again. Gran is currently positioning himself, staring lustfully at Belial’s stretched rim around the base of the plug. And Djeeta, already scooping a spoonful of the pie to feed him.

Belial happily opens his mouth and darts his tongue out, ready to be fed.

“Try not to choke on it.” Djeeta warns him.

“Oh, Mistress, I  _love_ being choked.”

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I wanted to make this into a simple one shot like my usual works in a series. But then, I already written about 5k-ish words even before the actual sex scene. I'm afraid that the sex scene itself will be quite a lot, so I decided to separate it into probably two chapters. I wanted to finish all of them first before posting them, but then I feel like I need to give you all a taste. A foreplay before sex. XD
> 
> I'll do my best to quickly finish the 2nd chapter, though I can't promise you when because currently I'm still doing my undergraduate thesis too, I'm sorry. |ω･`) But I can assure you that I'll be working on it every day between my thesis. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this work! Please leave me lots of kudos if you like it! ( *ˊᵕˋ)


End file.
